Yumi Kounji (Continuum-32145896)
'''Yumi Kounji '''is the aunt of Ukyo Kounji as well as an old suitor of Soun’s. Overview Originally Yumi sought Soun out because of a family obligation, a promised engagement that had been arranged by her elders when she was but a wee babe and not fully along in her Kunoichi training. Soun's grandfather, who had served with the National Intelligence Services during the second world war, and forged a pact with Yumi's grandfather to seal the clans with a promise of marriage. That dubious "honor" had fallen onto her shoulders when one the original candidates for said union had died in a kamikaze raid against an American carrier, and no more eligible candidates turned up until long after Yumi's mother had married her father to carry on the Kuonji traditions. It was not until she turned sixteen that her elders ever-so-generously informed her of the arrangement and gave her the assignment to go find that boy and seek to engage him. Yumi had chosen to interpret her instructions in a different way. Being a proud girl and highly resentful of "the old Tyrant" (her affectionate nick-name for her grandfather), she sought out Soun with the object of testing him, intending to kill the boy rather than marry him should he prove to be a weakling. No way would she give up her training just to marry a boy if he expected her to be some pathetic weak China doll who would fawn all over him like a nice little housewife. Her initial efforts at testing or killing Soun had proven to be less than stellarly effective, but they did serve to put Soun on his guard around Yumi. Of course once she had spent a sufficient amount of time around him she began to see the youth in a different light, and this eventually caused a change in her own nature, so much so that she eventually came to regret her earlier impulsive actions. By then it was too late, though, and he had already fallen in love with one of her rivals. Silk had given him her affections freely and generously, without reservation or condition, and though she was a barbarian outlander she carried herself with such lady-like poise that it left Yumi feeling like a country bumpkin. Soun was quite obviously taken with her and most probably would have married Silk had not the latter chosen to break off their relationship and return home to China. Soun wound up with Kimiko almost as a consolation prize, and to this day it still stung Yumi's pride to realize that she had not even been a runner up in the final competition. Yumi is a tall and broad-shouldered woman dressed in the traditional garb of an okonomiyaki chef. She looks remarkably like Ukyo only much older and larger while her face is not exactly handsome it is fair to look upon being care worn with years and set in a hard grimace. Not a raving beauty, like Ukyo in either gender, but pleasant enough to look at while built like a barracks marine. However what she lacks in classic looks she more than makes up for in character, the kind that flattens you if you so much as crack a hint of a smile, smirk or snicker! History Yumi was introduced working with her brother to try and force Soun to renounce his engagement agreement with Genma so that Ukyo can marry Ranma. However she had long since become aware that Cybelle was controlling Akira. Having fought the demon before Yumi knew what she was capable of doing. Akira was too deep under Cybelle’s influence when she received his summons, but she pretended to play along because she knew the time would come to break Cybelle’s hold over his mind. First Yumi wanted to confirm for herself if Ukyo were pursuing her vengeance quest or had come to a resolution. Obviously Ukyo made several decisions on her own in the matter, so Yumi was forced to do what she could to support both her brother and niece. During the Love pearl arc Yumi ended up swallowing a pearl and falling in love with Genma. Something she was not happy about when the effects wore off. A frustration she took out on Genma’s hide. Yumi was only planning on staying in Nerima for a short while before going back to her own restaurant in Kyoto. However that plan was put on hold as she was the first to meet Naomi Nakamura and learned of her plans for the Tendo dojo. Powers & Abilities Yumi is a master of Kuonji style Okinomiyaki fighting having trained Ukyo for three seasons which is why she was able to tell that Ukyo had a Jusenkyo curse due to the different way she moved. She is a master of all forms of ninjutsu, including all eighteen disciplines which was why she was able to negate the sleep spot that Cologne pressed on her. Category:(Continuum-32145896)